Maybe One Day (CPDSVU Crossover)
by Erin.Lindsay.CPD
Summary: "Erin Lindsay, Jay Halstead and Hank Voight travel to New York to help the Special Victims Unit track a child pornography victim to his last-known whereabouts in New York City, where Sergeant Benson and the SVU squad get a new lead." My thoughts on what happens to Erin during the crossover based on the first promo. Linstead.
1. Chapter 1

"Police! Stop!" The three officers took off after the man impersonating a security guard. Lindsay and Halstead hot on his trail, as Benson kept to the other side of the street in case he crossed back over. They've been trailing this guy for a couple days. Some pervert who was acting as a security guard for a daycare, just to sit and stare at kids. The idea made Erin sick to her stomach, and her legs picked up at the though of it, getting closer to the man. As anticipated, he bolted his way across the street, Lindsay and Halstead still right behind him. "Jay!" Erin yelled, as she heard the screeches of the taxi tires as it skidded to a halt, inches from Jay's leg. Erin, kept her speed and went around him, her eyes not leaving the back of the mans back. She saw Benson out of the corner of her eye and knew he was about to be cornered.

Before her mind could comprehend anything else, she collided with something and felt a sharp and stinging pain in her left side, before she hit the ground, the weight of a human on top of her. As soon as it happened it was gone, but the pain was still there. She turned her head and saw a kid picking himself up off the ground and take off, obviously scared. She saw Halstead's shoes jog past her as Benson slapped some handcuffs on the security guard. Erin slowly picked herself up off the ground, ignoring the pain in her side, hoping it would go away.

"Lindsay. You alright?" Benson asked, handing him off to another officer and jogging closer to the Chicago detective. Erin was on her feet, the pain still there and getting worse. She tried to stand up straight, but she just couldn't. "Yeah..." she breathed out, her hand waving off Benson, trying to make it look like she was okay. Jay turned to her and noticed the look on her face. "Erin." he said, taking a couple steps towards her. Soon, the pain was unbearable and she finally reached in her jacket and touched her side, feeling wetness on her shirt. She knew exactly what it was, but hoped to the gods above that she was wrong as she looked down at her hand, which was indeed, covered in red.

"Erin." Jay said again. But this time his voice sounded distant. She looked up and saw Benson give her a confused look. Jay took a couple steps closer, though his face was a little blurry. Erin tried to blink it away, but it was still there. It was getting worse. She started to feel light headed and soon the pain in her side was gone. The feeling in her chest was gone and the tingling in her legs progressively got worse. Before she knew it, she felt herself falling, but Jay was right there to grab her arm. "Erin!" his other arm supporting her back as he tried to hold her up. Her eyes were still open as she tried as hard as she could to stay awake, knowing that she would soon lose the battle as the world around her grew darker.

"Erin? Erin!" He held her in his arms and he looked down at her side, seeing the dark color coming through her unfortunately red t-shirt. "Shit." he hissed as Benson ran up next to him. "Lay her down. Lay her down." she said, helping him gently lower her to the ground. "Officer down! We need a bus! Now!" she yelled to more of the officers that were near by. They nodded to her and got on their radios immediately. When she looked back down, Erin's eyes were closed. "Lindsay. Come on, stay awake with me okay?" She could see Erin's eyelids twitching like she was trying as hard as she could, but her eyelids were now as heavy as a truck and she just couldn't force them open.

Jay moved her jacket and lifted her shirt. Benson looked down and then at Jay. "What the hell?" she asked as he ripped off his own jacket and balled it up, placing it on the open wound below Erin's ribcage. "When?" Jay shook his head. "Where's the ambulance?!" he shouted. Benson's hand came up to touch Erin's forehead, which was very hot. "Lindsay, you staying awake?" With no response, she reached down and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Lindsay. Stay awake with me, alright? Squeeze me hand to let me know if you're awake." she said, her head lowering to her ear. She felt slight movement in Erin's hand, but not much. Her fingers came down and lingered at her wrist. "Her pulse it weak." she said.

Jay opened his mouth to say something right as they heard sirens and the ambulance came rushing around the corner. Benson got up and informed the Paramedics of everything as they walked up. They pushed Jay aside and got Erin up on a gurney and put on oxygen mask over her mouth. They were saying things, but he wasn't listening he just walked as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance. "Halstead." he heard Benson's voice and her hand touched his shoulder. "I'll call Voight." His head jerked down at her. "Voight. Oh man." Voight was gonna go crazy. He looked up as the sirens broke him out of his trance and he watched at the ambulance drove off, his partner fighting for her life in the back of it.

"Come on, I'll drive." she pushed his towards the building they originally exited out of, her car parked in front. They got in and followed close behind the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Jay paced in the hospital waiting room as he waited for the angry voice of his Sergeant. Olivia was sitting in a chair, her head resting on her hand. She tried to tell Jay to sit and calm down, but he just couldn't. Something happened to his partner under his nose. Now she's in the hospital in New York City. They weren't even home, which just made him feel worse about the whole situation. His mind kept going to wondering if Voight would blame him, for not looking out for her. For not being there with her. But it all happened so fast. The taxi, the jogger, the security guard. He couldn't even think of when this could've happened.<p>

He looked up as he heard heavy footsteps, and he saw Voight walking towards him. He expected to see a red, livid face, but to his surprise, his eyebrows were turned in and his eyes were glassy. He'd never seen Voight this sad. Olivia stood and walked up next to Jay as Voight walked to them. "Where is she?" Jay shook his head. "they took her into surgery once we got here. That was about a half hour ago." Voight simply nodded. "What happened?" he asked after a second of silence. "She was stabbed. Right underneath her ribcage on her left side." Benson said. "How?" Voight asked, his voice very calm and soft. Benson and Jay exchanged looks. "We don't know yet. Hank, it happened so fast..." Voight nodded and took a step to the side and sat down before Benson could finish talking.

After about 25 minutes of silence, a doctor walked up. "You're here for Erin Lindsay?" he asked the few, and they stood. Voight walked up and stuck his hand out. "She's my daughter." The doctor nodded and shook his hand. "Well, the surgery for the stab wound went well. We made sure to clean the wound and make sure there was no other foreign object or pieces of the blade were still in there. But it did miss any artery and her lung. She's very lucky." They all simultaiously let out the breath they were holding. "I'd say there reason for her unconsciousness, however was because of the pain and blood loss, making her lightheaded and unsteady on her feet. It will be sore for a while, and as her being a detective, I advise her to stay out of work until it's all healed, which would be a couple weeks. But she's going to be just fine. She's awake if you'd like to see her."

Jay and Voight nodded and went to walk forward. "I'm gonna go back to the precinct and go ahead and start to get answers from our fake security guard. You go see her." she touched Voight's shoulder before grabbing her coat and walking out of the hospital. The pair walked up to the room Erin was in and the doctor gave them some time alone. Hank took a breath in and then gently knocked on the door frame. They walked in and she turned her head. "Hey." she said in a small voice.

Voight smiled and walked over, taking her hand in his. Jay stood behind him. "How ya feeling kid?" he asked her. She nodded. "Well, I guess I've bee better." Voight chuckled. Her gaze turned to Jay. "Do you get him?" she asked. He simply nodded. She kept eye contact with him for a minute before she looked back at Hank. "Do you know when they're gonna let me out of here? We really need to get back to this case." she asked. He shook his head. "Just focus on resting okay? We'll talk about that later." he squeezed her hand and saw in her face that she wanted to fight him, but she was truthfully too tired. She looked back at Jay. He gave her a small smile.

Voight leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Rest up, okay?" he let go of her hand and patted her leg before he turned to leave. Jay went to turn with him, but was stopped by Erin's voice. "Jay." she said. The men stopped and she glanced between him and Voight. "Can I talk to you real quick?" she looked back at Voight, silently telling him he could leave. He nodded and slowly made his way out of the hospital room. Jay turned to make sure he was gone before he sat down on her bedside.

"What up?" he asked. Took a deep breath. "Thank you." she said, looking down at the sheets. Jay gave her a confused look. "For?" he asked. "Everything." she said, her voice soft. She looked back up at him. Their eye locked and she gave him a small smirk. He smiled back and reached forward to garb her hand. His thumb slowly ran across her knuckled. He nodded and looked down at their hands. After a moment of silence, he looked back up at her. "Of course." he said as his free hand came up and moved the hair out of her face.

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, letting his lips linger on her knuckles for a bit. "I'll be back soon, alright? Just rest." He kissed her hand quickly once more. "Yeah." she said as he set her hand back down. He got up from his place on her bed and walked slowly towards the door. "Hey Erin." he said as he got to the door. He turned and looked right into her eyes. His mouth opened to say something, but when nothing came out he shut it. HE let a slight chuckle leave his lips and as s mile appeared on them.

Erin raised her eyebrows. She smiled at the sight of his. She nodded silently. She took a small breath in. "Maybe one day." His smile grew slightly, and he looked at the ground, trying to hide it before giving her one last glance before he left the room. Erin stayed staring at the spot her just stood, the smile not leaving her face. She let her gaze lead her to the sheets on her bed. Letting her own little chuckle leave her lips, Erin leaned her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes, letting some well needed sleep take over her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the lovely words about this one you guys! Here's chapter two! Enjoy and review! :)**_

* * *

><p>Jay walked back into the waiting room, a smile on his face. That smile soon faded when he saw Voight stand from his seat and walk over to him, a serious look on his face. "How did this happen?" he asked, the words spilling out of his mouth quickly. Jay looked at him. "What?" Voight gave him an annoyed look. "Halstead. Erin was stabbed. The doctor told me that it was most likely by a clean blade. This wasn't an accident, Jay." Jay never even thought about that. He was just so worried about Erin and hoping that she was okay, that he hadn't really put too much thought into how it even happened.<p>

"So. When we get back to the precinct, you're gonna tell me what happened. Everything that happened, you understand?" Jay just nodded and followed Voight out of the hospital. The drive back to the NYPD precinct was quiet. When they walked into the front door, Benson pulled Voight aside to talk about what she had gotten out of their fake security friend. Jay stood by the window, looking into the interrogation room at him. He wasn't paying attention to anything going on around him, or even the man that his eyes were focused on. Instead, his mind was elsewhere. He kept playing it back. What could've happened?

"Halstead." Voight's husky voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned and him and Benson were standing beside him. "Come on." He silently followed Voight into Benson's office. She closed the door behind her and stood next to Hank. "So. What happened?" he asked Jay, folding his arms in front of him. Jay knew he wasn't angry at him in any way, he just wanted to know what happened to Erin. Who would've done this to his daughter. Jay looked down at his feet before he finally took a breath. "We spotted that guy, who's in the interrogation room..." "Johnson." Benson chimed in. Jay nodded. "Yeah, Johnson. He took off out the front door of the daycare center and we followed him. Me and Erin ran across the street, Benson stayed on her side. He ran back across at the corner and we followed. I stopped because a taxi nearly hit us both. Erin ran past me and some jogger ran into her. They both got knocked down and-"

"Wait." Voight's hand came up. "A jogger ran into her?" he asked, slightly confused. Jay looked from Voight to Benson and back. "Shit." he hissed, hanging his head. "The jogger. If he was even that, he had a hoody on." he sighed and rubbed his forehead, slightly beginning to fidget his feet. "He got up and took off. He didn't stick around." Benson sighed. "Did anyone catch a glimpse at this 'jogger'?" she asked. Jay shook his head. "I didn't really. But he was probably around my height, skinnier than me. Maybe Erin saw him?" Hank nodded. "Okay. You go talk to her. I'll see if I can get this Johnson character to give up anything. He might have been working for him or the guy that he's working for. It's a long shot, but if we can find this so called 'jogger' we might get some more information we need."

"Okay. I'll go with Halstead. Voight fill in Rollins and take her in there with you, alright?" Benson said, following Jay out of the office after Hank nodded.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Erin said to her nurse after she changed her bandages. "If you're really that uncomfortable with the gown on, we've got some sweats you can slip on." the nurse said, seeing Erin glaring as she looked at it in her hand. "Really? That would be great." The nurse left the room and came right back holding a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tank top. "We get lots of teenage girls that complain a a lot. I decided to get some cheap sweats for them to wear so I don't have to deal with them complaining." Erin chuckled. "Thank you so much." The nurse nodded. "If you need anything else, you just let me know Erin, okay?" Erin nodded and made her way into the bathroom dropping the gown on the floor and taking her IV pole and the clothes in with her.<p>

Halstead and Benson walked into the hospital and to Erin's room. Her door was closed and he went to go open it, glancing through the small window on the door. His hand went to his gun as he saw the bed messed up, her hospital gown on the floor and no sign of Erin anywhere in the room. "Halstead, what's wrong?" Benson asked, noticing his move to his weapon and pushed through the door quickly, ready to see something bad. The room was indeed empty. Jay rushed for the nurses desk but Benson grabbed his arm. "Calm down, the lights on in the bathroom." He stopped and embarrassingly made his way back into the room. "I get it." Benson said, noticing the redness in his cheeks. He gave her a confused look, but didn't have time to ask what she meant because the bathroom door opened.

Erin walked out and jumped at the sight of the two people in her room. "Geez." she said, putting her hand on her chest. A slight strike of pain went through her stomach and she took a sharp breath it. "Sorry. You okay?" Jay asked, walking over to her. "I'm fine, Jay." she put her hands in the sweat pant pockets. "What's up?" she asked. Benson exchanged a look with Jay and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Erin. "It's about the kid, huh?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. They both nodded. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. He gave me a weird look after he got up off of me. Almost scared, but at the same time apologetic..." she trailed off and slowly made her way to the bed again, sitting on the edge of it. "I can't explain it." she said, looking at her hands.

It was quiet in the hospital room for a minute before Benson sat on the other end of the bed. "Do you think you'd be able to give us description of what he looked like, Erin?" Erin looked up at her, taking a breath in. She nodded. "Yeah, uh..." she waited until Jay took out his notepad. "I didn't catch a height, but he had to have weighed like, 130 pounds. Maybe 140? He was white. Dark brown hair, green eyes, clean shaven. By the look of him, he couldn't have been older than 16 or 17 years old. He was young. But he knew what he was doing, but like I said, it seemed as though he didn't want to have done it, but..." she trailed off again.

Jay put a hand on her shoulder. "This is great, Erin. What's Antonio like to say?" he gave her a smirk. Erin scoffed, smiling back. "'It's more than what we had before.'" Jay nodded, let his thumb rub her shoulder. "That's right." Erin smiled up at him. "Have you talking to the security impersonator yet? Does he know anything about this?" "Him and Rollins were just going in to ask him about this when he left to come here." Benson said, getting off the bed. "Have you eaten anything yet, Lindsay?" Erin looked up at the woman. She hadn't even thought about food, or the fact that she actually was hungry.

"Uhh, no actually. After him and Voight left, I took a nap." she said, gesturing to Jay. Olivia nodded. "'ll go grab you something from the cafeteria." she smiled as she left the room. Jay sighed and sat in the chair next tot he bed, hanging his head slightly. "What's wrong?" she asked, reading her partner like the front of a book. He looked up at her. "I should've known, Erin." She gave him a confused look. "I should've stopped the kid. I should've checked on you sooner. I should've done a handful of things that I didn't." Erin shook her head. "Jay, stop. I didn't do anything either. The idiot that I am got up and tried to ignore it, when I shouldn't have." she gave him a small smile and kicked her foot out, connecting with his leg. He smiled at her.

"You're lucky you're hurt or I'd kick your ass right n-" "Jay." Erin said, staring out the hospital room window, a shocked look on her face. Jay followed her gaze. "What?" "The kid at the desk, talking to the nurse." She said, slowly getting up off the bed and going to the window. Jay looked. Hoodie, dark brown, white. Erin and Jay exchanged looks of shock and disbelief. The kid said something to the nurse and turned, looking straight at the two detectives inside the room, staring back at him. Green eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." Erin said under her breath. Jay touched her shoulder and walked out of her room.

The kid didn't say anything, just looked at him. After a second of silence, Jay grabbed his cuffs. "Turn around, put your hands behind your back." The kid stayed silent as he did what Jay said to him. "What's going on?" Benson asked, coming back down the hall. "Say hello to the 'jogger'." Olivia looked through the window, to Erin who was just watching. She nodded and handed Jay the yoghurt she had gotten Erin. "I'll take him to the car." Before she was able to start walking the kid turned. "Can I talk to her?" he asked, nodding towards Erin.

"No." Jay snapped, coldly. The kids face fell. "Is she gonna be okay?" he asked, glancing at her again. "She's gonna be fine, come on." Benson said, forcing the kid out of the hallway. Jay walked back into the room, handing Erin her yoghurt. She didn't even touch it, just looked at him waiting for him to talk. He sighed. "He wanted to talk to you." Erin raised her eyebrow. "Why didn't you let him?" she asked. Jay shook his head and didn't say anything else. She let out a breath, but didn't push it and just walked back over to her bed, sitting on it.

"Benson's waiting for me. We'll talk to him. I'll come back right after." Jay said, walking over to her and touching her cheek before walking towards the door. Erin gave him a half smile before he disappeared through it. She set the yoghurt on the bedside table and clicked her emergency button. She needed to get out of here and talk to that kid herself.


End file.
